Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a systems for producing cold plasmas.
Background of the Related Art
The unique chemical and physical properties of cold atmospheric plasmas enable their numerous recent applications in biomedicine including sterilization, the preparation of polymer materials for medical procedures, wound healing, tissue or cellular removal and dental drills. A. Fridman, Plasma Chemistry (Cambridge University Press, 2008); G. Fridman, G. Friedman, A. Gutsol, A. B. Shekhter, V. N. Vasilets, and A. Fridman “Applied Plasma Medicine”, Plasma Processes Polym. 5, 503 (2008); E. Stoffels, Y. Sakiyama, and D. B. Graves “Cold Atmospheric Plasma: Charged Species and Their Interactions With Cells and Tissues” IEEE Trans. Plasma Sci. 36, 1441 (2008); X. Lu, Y. Cao, P. Yang, Q. Xiong, Z. Xiong, Y. Xian, and Y. Pan “An RC Plasma Device for Sterilization of Root Canal of Teeth” IEEE Trans. Plasma Sci. 37, 668 (2009).
Plasma-based nitrogen oxide (NO) therapy demonstrated huge potential for stimulation of regenerative processes and wound healing. The work uncovering function of nitrogen oxide as a signal molecule was awarded by the Nobel Prize in medicine and biology in 1999. NO-therapy demonstrated tremendous effect of acceleration of healing of ulcer, burns and serious wounds. Other experimental evidence supports efficiency of cold plasmas produced by dielectric barrier discharge for apoptosis of melanoma cancer cell lines, treatment of cutaneous leishmaniasis, ulcerous eyelid wounds, corneal infections, sterilization of dental cavities, skin regeneration, etc.
Recent progress in atmospheric plasmas led to creation of cold plasmas with ion temperatures close to room temperature. Cold non-thermal atmospheric plasmas can have tremendous applications in biomedical technology. K. H. Becker, K. H. Shoenbach and J. G. Eden “Microplasma and applications” J. Phys. D.: Appl. Phys. 39, R55-R70 (2006). In particular, plasma treatment can potentially offer a minimum-invasive surgery that allows specific cell removal without influencing the whole tissue. Conventional laser surgery is based on thermal interaction and leads to accidental cell death i.e. necrosis and may cause permanent tissue damage. In contrast, non-thermal plasma interaction with tissue may allow specific cell removal without necrosis. In particular, these interactions include cell detachment without affecting cell viability, controllable cell death etc. It can be used also for cosmetic methods of regenerating the reticular architecture of the dermis. The aim of plasma interaction with tissue is not to denaturate the tissue but rather to operate under the threshold of thermal damage and to induce chemically specific response or modification. In particular presence of the plasma can promote chemical reaction that would have desired effect. Chemical reaction can be promoted by tuning the pressure, gas composition and energy. Thus the important issues are to find conditions that produce effect on tissue without thermal treatment. Overall plasma treatment offers the advantage that is can never be thought of in most advanced laser surgery. E. Stoffels, I. E Kieft, R. E. J Sladek, L. J. M van den Bedem, E. P van der Laan, M. Steinbuch “Plasma needle for in vivo medical treatment: recent developments and perspectives” Plasma Sources Sci. Technol. 15, S169-S180 (2006).
In recent few years cold plasma interaction with tissues becomes very active research topic due to aforementioned potential. Preliminary experiments have demonstrated potent effects of cold plasma treatment on cancerous tissue both in vitro and in vivo and suggest the important role of the reactive oxygen species (ROS) in the selective treatment of cancer. In-vivo efficiency of cold plasmas for ablation of mid-sized subcutaneous bladder cancer tumors on mice was demonstrated. M. Keidar, A. Shashurin, R. Ravi, R. Guerrero-Preston and B. Trink, British Journal of Cancer 105, 1295 (2011). Also, selectivity of plasmas for killing of cancerous cells while remaining healthy cells intact was demonstrated in vitro for various cell lines. Cellular level effects include detachment of cells from extracellular matrix and decreasing of migration velocity of cells, while the sub-cellular level effect is the reduction of cell surface integrin expression (receptors responsible for cell adhesion and migration). A. Shashurin, M. Keidar, S. Bronnikov, R. A. Jurjus, M. A. Stepp, Appl. Phys. Let. 92, 181501 (2008). A. Shashurin, M. A. Stepp, T. S. Hawley, S. Pal-Ghosh, L. Brieda, S. Bronnikov, R. A. Jurjus, M. Keidar, Influence of cold plasma atmospheric jet on integrin activity of living cells Plasma Process. Polym. 7 294 (2010). In addition, it was found that normal and cancer cells respond to CAP differently depending on the where they are in terms of the cell cycle through their various life functions. Migration of normal cells was reduced by 30% (p<0.001), however the cancer cells react differently: more aggressive carcinoma cells showed more response in the decrease of the migration rates (˜20% with p<0.001) than less aggressive papilloma cells (p>0.05). It was also found that CAP induces a transient 2-fold G2/M-arrest in papilloma and carcinoma cells; normal epithelial cells did not show any change in cell cycle progression. O. Volotskova, T. S. Hawley, M. A. Stepp & M. Keidar, “Targeting the cancer cell cycle by cold atmospheric plasma,” Scientific Reports, 2:636, Sep. 6, 2012
Given these findings, cold plasma represents a promising new adjunct for cancer therapy, offering the ability to directly target and selectively kill cancerous cells. CAP can lead to a new paradigm in cancer therapy by offering a minimum-invasive surgery technique that allows specific cell removal without affecting the whole tissue. CAP demonstrated in-vitro and in-vivo highly selective potential towards number of cancer cell line (lung, bladder, head & neck, skin etc.) and, as such, has potential to address limitations of current clinical chemotherapeutic approaches contain with regards to nonselective and incomplete tumor ablation. In addition, CAP action leads to selective decrease in cancer cell migration, thus has potential to mitigate the metastasis and may lead to the development of a novel therapeutic approach for metastasis.
A variety of different electrosurgical generators are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,694 to McGreevy disclosed an electrosurgical generator and argon plasma system and a variety of different electrosurgical effects that can be achieved depending primarily on the characteristics of the electrical energy delivered from the electrosurgical generator. The electrosurgical effects included pure cutting effect, a combined cutting and hemostasis effect, a fulguration effect and a desiccation effect. Fulguration and desiccation sometimes are referred to collectively as coagulation.
Another method of monopolar electrosurgery via argon plasma technology was described by Morrison in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,426 in 1977 and McGreevy U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,175. This method, referred to as argon plasma coagulation (APC) or argon beam coagulation is a non-contact monopolar thermoablative method of electrocoagulation that has been widely used in surgery for the last twenty years. In general, APC involves supplying an ionizable gas such as argon past the active electrode to target tissue and conducting electrical energy to the target tissue in ionized pathways as non-arcing diffuse current. Canady described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,675 the development of APC via a flexible catheter that allowed the use of APC in endoscopy. These new methods allowed the surgeon, endoscopist to combine standard monopolar electrocautery with a plasma gas for coagulation of tissue.
Yet another system is disclosed in WO 2012/061535 A2, which disclosed a system for simultaneously cutting and coagulating tissue.